Our Little Secret
by themodestmouse
Summary: Some things are left better unsaid. The host club ponders upon a certian wild type and a lolitashota type. Of course, Kyouya knows all. M for Lemon-pie Pairings: MoriHunny
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Our Little Secret**

**Based Around: Ouran High School Host Club**

**Pairings: Mori/Hunny (Slight Hika/Karo)**

**Rating: M (yes, lemon pie... but all in good taste. :D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

"Haru-chaaaan- Kyaaaa!"

Haruhi jumped from her seat her hair flying out of her eyes, the short but shaggy cut was in need of a good trim. However, she wasn't too worried about her brown mess of a hair seeing what a terrible fall the smallest of the Host Club had just endured.

Hunny-sempai seemed immobile for a moment. His honey blond hair scattered over his face. The fall had only taken a few seconds, seeing that the boy slipped from his chair after jumping excitingly telling Haruhi how wonderful this chocolate cake was. It seemed like everyday the boy had plenty to say about his cake. But today since Haruhi was actually willing to try a bite, the boy got over excited. He simply slipped from his chair after bouncing excessively on it and fell backwards.

The host club had been gathered for a meeting about the next day's appearance. The twins seemed set on making a space astronaut theme, as Tamaki had exuberantly given his ideas of dressing up as 'commoners' and seeing it would fit the customers to experience new surroundings. Mori-sempai of course had been silent, seeming content as he took his eyes off the small boy to watch his fellow club members bicker on.

The sudden crash and scream had sent the room in silence. Each head had swiveled around to stare at the boy on the ground. But by that time, a tall and looming figure had already found his way to pick up the child effortlessly.

"Mitsukuni..."

Takashi hissed in worry, his deep voice breaking the silence. The boy's eyes were open and slightly glazed. Haruhi gasped as she stepped forward her eyes wide in shock. Was…was…? The host members stared at the smallest of the boys.

"Kiaa—He's…!!" Tamaki blurted out his hand reaching out for Haruhi.

The girl gasped and cried out, "Choking!"

The two twins looked mortified. Even Kyouya looked up from his paperwork.

Never ever once had the members of the host club seen Hunny-sempai choke. The boy was usually too fast of an eater to let any of his food go to waste by air. So he never talked when he chewed. Partially, because the club manners were brought upon him but he didn't want to ruin the taste of the cake. Savoring. But now, the boy sputtered his hands flying to his throat.

Mori-sempai's eyes widened as he swiftly turned the boy over, his slender and small frame fitting right in his chest. He took his arms and jutted them into the boy's gut with a rough push. The boy gave a choke and spit out the foot as it launched from his throat. And Hunny gasped for air his hands seeming to grab for air. However, Takashi held the boy tightly his eyes still wide in fear.

Of course the small boy started to burst out crying. Like any child who had gotten hurt or scared so easily Hunny wasn't much too different. Besides the fact that he was already a senior and ready to graduate, the boy wailed pathetically. The tallest dark haired male clutched the boy tightly his face still in shock.

Kyouya sighed gently figuring that he wouldn't have to call in the medics and, finding the scene a disturbance to his accounting he was now slightly annoyed. He quickly returned back to his previous train of thought. The twins relaxed nervous eyes leaving the boy as they slouched back on the expensive red couch. Tamaki gave a dramatic gasp and leaped to meet the young child and gush him with love.

"Hunny-sempaaaaai!"

With open arms, Takashi wailed along with the boy in sympathy. Within five feet of the boy, Tamaki tried reaching for the boy. But he was quickly met with a dark heated glare.

Takashi steely turned his head his eyes glaring right into the face of a hopelessly worrisome lonely prince. The blond king immediately seemed to freeze in midair. His color turning white. Haruhi stared blankly. The twins noticed the sudden change and looked up. And even Kyoya glanced up from his laptop.

Mori-sempai…. Glaring?

Tamaki fell to the ground and quickly cowered away into his own corner. On his way he mumbled something about 'so mean' and 'how cruel'.

The tallest dark haired male rose on his feet, carrying the young crying child against him. He quickly looked away and headed for the door stiffly.

Nobody moved to stop him.

When the door clicked closed silence passed. Tamaki was huddled in his dark corner trying to recuperate after the heated and rather violent glance.

The twins tilted their head confused.

"Ayyyaa? Mori-sempai glaring?"

The twins spoke aloud their voices just barely identical. Haruhi seemed to look interested her finger just barely touching her teeth in thought. Tamaki crawled over and latched to the small girls leg.

"So…so cold…"

Haruhi ignored the idiot attatched to her leg and pondered. She in her whole entire time with the host club had never seen Mori-sempai glare. Or really anything else. His stoic stare was agonizing to look at long, however when he smiled, it was rather a rare moment. The girl spoke gently,

"That is rather weird. I've never seen him violent before."

The girl tilted her head too her brown eyes being slightly covered by her dark short hair.

"Kyouya?"

The girl inquired as she glanced over at the male on the computer. The dark haired shadow king shifted in his seat crossing his legs. His pen gently twirled in his fingers.

"Hmm. I suppose he was simply fearful for a moment. And Tamaki seemed like the next threat possible."

The twins burst in on laughter right on que.

"Haha! Since when is Tamaki a threat?!"

The king let go of Haru's leg and stood tall. His chest stuck out as he powerfully crossed his arms his nose stuck in the air.

"I am quite the threat! With these devilish good looks and my handsome charm…"

Haruhi snorted in laughter and turned her back to the group. Tamaki found himself in the corner again facing a little blizzard of depression.

"No-no, not like that. I think Mori-sempai was just in shock and reacted in the moment. He is rather connected to Hunny-sempai…"

Haruhi found no objectors and slowly turned. Her eyes met two pairs of devilish twin eyes.

"Haruhi… are you suggesting that…"

Tamaki burst through his hands grabbing the girls head and covering her ears. However, she could still hear the yelling of the blond king.

"Kyyaaa! Don't you dare put thoughts of that into my little Haruhi's head!"

The twins laughed misceviously as Haruhi pulled herself from the head lock. She attempted to knock Tamaki out before he shed back away to his corner shuddering at the girls feirceness.

The twins jumped on the couch giggling and snickering as they whispered in each others ears.

"Wha?" Haruhi hesitated and stepped forward. Her timid look was directed at Kyouya as he spoke blandly his interest not in this conversation.

"Very doubtful, you two. I wouldn't go spreading thoughts like that."

The twins looked at the man with glasses carefully. He really wasn't human…

Haruhi blinked and the twins shrugged in unison before turning to the girl.

"Haru-chan, what do you think of the brotherly love act?"

They held each other close, Hikaru dared to put a finger delicately under Karou's chin. Haru looked blank and shrugged it off,

"It's a rather unbelievable act."

The two felt stabs at their chests but continued with faltered devilish smiles.

"So… what do you think of cousinly love?"

Silence crept into every air pocket of the third music room. Haruhi stared at the boys confused. Cousin…. Love… She finally blinked and felt realization hit her.

"O-Oh."

Tamaki-sempai broke from his depressed state and danced around the room grabbing Haruhi.

"Kyaaii! You do not need these kinds of thoughts—"

Haruhi stepped away from the idiot and tilted her head again. She could almost hear a 'how cute' from the blond male dancing around.

"Wait. You think Mori-sempai is gay?"

The twins blinked at the thought. Kyoya-sempai sighed bitterly under his breath and Tamaki gave a little squeal and fell to the floor. Haruhi seemed slightly taken back.

The host club had never thought about it before. Hikaru and Karou's brotherly love act was a known fake between the secrets of the club but had anybody ever really payed attention to Takashi and Mutsikuni's relationship. Sure the girls had thought it cute and all, but the males of the group hadn't thought more of it. Except for… The twins, Tamaki and Haruhi stared at the glasses wearing male.

"Kyouya… you knew?!"

The male set down his pen and glanced up at the exasperated group that was crouded infront of him.

"Not completely, no. But I had a feeling something was going on between those two. Ever since customers have been gently increasing on seeing Mori and Hunny-sempai I've been curious to why."

The group blinked. Kyoy slyly smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Due to my observations, I concluded that no—Mori-sempai is not gay."

The group—except Haruhi—sighed and sat back. Haruhi stared gently at the glasses faced male. The dark haired fellow gently smiled wider and spoke again breaking the relaxation.

"But he is bisexual."

"KYAAA?"

The twins clutched to each other in suprize, and Tamaki anime dropped to the floor with a huge sweat drop. Haruhi seemed to blankly stare down at the ground her big doe eyes wide as a tinted blush crossed her face.

Tamaki sputtered aloud,

"B-b-but, why did you not tell us?"

The twins squealed in agreement, seeing they were still clutching to each other dramatically. Haruhi turned away and sat on the couch, pulling out a book.

Kyoya shrugged simply and began writing more down,

"I found no reason why it would help you all to know that. It's non of your business anyways."

Tamaki sputtered to say something back but instead noticed a rather calm looking Haru-chan. He crawled over to the female and gave her attention,

"Ha-Haru-chan, do you not find this disturbing?"

The female's brown eyes innocently left her page and glanced at the idiot male. She smiled cutely and shook her head gently. Rather on the inside, she wanted to pound Tamaki to the ground.

"Of course not—my father is gay. You all know that."

"Ah, yeah."

They spoke in unison the twins sliding down in the couch comfortably. Haru lost her interest in Tamaki and began reading. Tamaki couldn't believe it. There was a bisexual in the club?! They had to excuse the fact that the brotherly love act between the twins was a hoax. Actually, in real life the twins were perfectly straight. They didn't mind touching their own sibling, but the thought of another strange man made things different.

Tamaki sat Indian style in the middle of the room feeling dazed. Finally, he spoke from his transe.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" Kyoy piped in right on que.

"Wha-What about Hunny-sempai?"

"What about him?"

"He too is--?"

Haruhi gasped and blushed widly, the twins squealing with delight at how cute Haru-chan looked. But she couldn't help it. Would Hunny-sempai really be—

"I'm unsure. Hunny rarely reveals any forms of sexual affection seeing that he still acts like a child."

Haru-chan got ten shades brighter. Oh, Kami, they could not be talking about this. The girl buried her nose in her book as if to ignore them all. Gods, why did she stay here again? Oh yes. Her mind reverted back to the sound of breaking glass that cost her eight million yen. Maybe even more… The girl glanced at Kyouya—cheap rich bastard.

Tamaki shuddered and slumped into depressed thought. His little family was turning…

The music room doors opened just gently. The people within the room tensed just gently before they saw a blond fluffy head poke out of the door. A tear streaked face was now happy and bright holding a pink and soft looking bunny plush in his hands. The boy skipped in dancing around the host members yawning his words.

"All better! All better!"

The boy gave one last dance before collapsing on a nearby couch covered and shaded in a canopy. The boy seemed to pass out from exaustion of the earlier distress and fell asleep calmly.

Following along, a calm and stoic looking male entered. Tamaki turned to see a normal looking Mori-sempai follow the boy over to where they were. His posture was normal, his hands gently folded in his pant pockets his eyes keeping a lazy but calm figure to them. Nothing like the death glare he had been given before.

Mori glanced gently over to the sleeping boy before stepping over to Tamaki. The still sitting male looked up in almost fright. However, Mori simply looked down before speaking. His voice was deep and heavy, however calm,

"I apologize for my behavior before."

The male stepped back and sat on a chair beside the sleeping boy. He pulled out his usual reading book and calmly started to read again.

Haruhi smiled to see that everything was better again. Tamaki timidly nodded and scuttled back to Haruhi's leg. The twins on the other hand were whispering to themselves glancing over behind the couch at the dark haired male that was reading so calmly.

Takashi sighed inwardly. He probably shouldn't have gotten so defensive over Hunny. His instincts must have gotten the better of them. But seeing Hunny-sempai in that state of fear. The dark haired male tried to shrug off the thought. But it was soon obvious of the two males that were now peeking out behind his broad shoulders.

"Oh Mori-kunnnn"

The twins sung gently in unison. The male looked up from his book to see the two twins looming over him a shadow nicely placed on his blue suit.

"Hn?" The larger male spoke almost lazily.

"Ayaa, how is Hunny-sempai doing?"

Their voices were sly like usual. It didn't take a fool to realize something was up. However, the dark haired male played along and gently spoke.

"Fine."

The twins twirled around a little and peeked into the tent before giggling and returning back to the confused male. Mori wasn't lost on what exactly was going on. Whenever these two got bored, he knew something was bound to happen. And now, it included him. Out of all the people, him? Since when did he become of any great importance to—

"Oooh, good good. You looked so scared when he fell."

"You must have thought he died, eh? With an expression like that, Mori-sempai."

Haruhi glanced up discreetly to notice the gentle crease come to the larger seniors forehead. It was for one obvious that Takashi didn't like people getting into his business. Or at least letting people see a side of him that he wasn't used to showing. But it had been true, they had all seen how Mori had panicked when Hunny-sempai was choking.

"What are you getting at?"

Tamaki and Haruhi… even Kyoyta tensed a little. Since when did Takashi speak more than one word—even a question?! The twins seemed slightly taken back but were right on track again soon.

"Ahhhh, nothing, nothing! Anyways, we've all decided that we—"

"—as in me and Hikaru—"

"—are going to set you, Mori-sempai—"

"—on a date!"

Mori blinked once finding his face blank. Aw crap, now something was really up. This was far too obvious that they wanted information. His book closed gently and he stared up at the two twins that had read each others sentences off. Tamaki grinned and started to snicker. Kyoya sighed and shook his head. Haruhi blinked and blushed. Whhhaaa?

Mori raised a brow and spoke.

"Uh. No. You're not."

The twins both were equally stabbed with rejection and floundered for a return.

"Ah, sempai, but you have only a few selected customers that are yours. Don't you want more?"

The book found its way open again.

"Don't mind."

The host club wondered how many more words they could get from Takashi in one day. Haruhi gently closed her book and sat forward a little, words escaping her lips,

"So you ARE gay?"

Haruhi widened her eyes and set a hand over her mouth. She slinked back into her chair, wondering if the overstuffed cushions could bring her away. Why had she just said that? Why?

Tamaki stopped giggling, The twins looked shocked. Mori sempai seemed to loose color in his face. Kyoya sighed and chimed in,

"Eh, Haruhi, I said bisexual—not gay."

"You did?" Hikaru turned a head at the glasses boy.

"Are you sure?" Karou turned his head too.

"No you didn't…" Tamaki pouted and turned to Mom.

Kyouya sighed at his bunch of idiots. Suprizingly, this conversation had turned casual except for a horrified Mori-kun.

"Actually, I did."

Silence passed and everyone noticed a slightly miffed Mori. The dark haired tan male eyed Kyoya before shifting his eyes off to Hunny-sempai who was still finding his nap to be continuous. The male sighed inwardly, well, figures everybody would find out.

"Na-Nani?"

Mori stuttered slightly, his eyes sliding from host member to host member. He must either be really embarrassed or totally pissed. Tamaki grinned rather pleased that they were getting this much emotion from the usually quite and silent type. Perhaps the fact that his own personal life was bring brought out gave him the chance to show a little color… or in this case a little less.

"Weeeeelll, we were all curious of the nasty look you gave Tono-sempai earlier and somehow we just rolled into that conversation."

Mori blinked and nodded returning to his book leaving the club with a still standing question about his sexuality. The rest of the members blinked and hesitated. Haruhi spoke gently choosing her words carefully,

"So you and Hunny-sempai…well, er...?"

"Eh?"

Mori stilled awkwardly and let his eyes wander over the host club members. They were all pretty much paying attention. The tallest man gave a innocent glance to the sleeping Mitsukuni before giving a small but reassuring smile.

"No."

And with that deadpanned answer, the male returned back to his book.

"Ahhh." The twins sighed and rested back on the couch comfortably finding conversation getting old. Tamaki seemed taken back by the whole conversation. So nobody was weirded out by the fact that they had a half gay man in their presence? Maybe it was just him… Eek, he didn't want to receive that glare ever again.

When Hunny-sempai woke up he floundered around the room as usual taking Takashi along with him. However, by this time, the host club was departing. Hunny was sad as usual as his favorite group of hosts departed for home. Mitsikuni made sure to take Takashi home so they could train at the dojo.

* * *

A few hours later, the young boy found himself naked and panting just gently. His tiny hands rested on large broad shoulders that were too naked. A just as bare Takashi took his large hands and gripped the young boy's tiny white thighs pulling him closer. The feeling of a dominate Takashi came over as Mitsikuni even sat on top of his lap. The way those powerful fingers gently gripped his skin at times but were so careful in doing it.

Hunny whimpered as usual, finding himself never wanting to go through the insertion pain that usually came his way when Takashi took him. However, as usual, Mori gently lowered his head, a gentle cheek sliding against his own hot air gently coming out from a mouth and sliding against his ear. A deep baritone voice crawled into his ear slightly ragged.

"Gentle… Promise…"

The boy came closer, finding his own erection sliding against a larger one. He withered against the large hard chest and nodded wanting so much more. Ever since they had figured their love for each other, they had found ways to show it. At first, it had been tea parties alone with cakes and sweets. Then those sweets had turned to kisses. And finally, Takashi had shown him something so wonderful…

Two large and wet fingers gently touched the rim of his hole. The boy gasped as they entered just gently. His blond shinning hair scattered against the larger boy's chest as tiny hands gripped at his chest. Hunny moaned weakly as he gently pushed back at the fingers, finding them enter just gently. The boy blushed carefully, finding the building courage to look up. He found two dark, warming eyes staring back at him almost curiously. The blond male blushed more and pushed back a little into the hand harder finding the fingers slide in more.

"Uh-uhnnn, Takashi…"

The smaller boy whimpered as the fingers opened him gently stretching him out thoroughly. The larger male stifled a groan as he slid two fingers out. His hands slid just gently over the boy's narrow child like hips. With ease, the dark haired male lifted Hunny just gently over him. The boy's knees just barely scraped the ground, his toes brushing gently on his own floor.

They both stared down at what was going to happen next. Hunny looked slightly terrified as Mori let his eyes slide into a lustful gaze. However, he was fully aware of Hunny-kuns situation. He had always had a soft spot for the smallest boys. Carefully, the larger male let gravity help as he let his own length start to push against the boy's ass.

Mitsukuni gasped and found his lips being met with Takashi's and the blond child found comfort within those lips. They kissed almost with chaste, finding this new feeling of forbidden to be something interesting. The boy cried gently finding the stretching to be a hard hit on him. A long and strong arm gently wrapped around him pulling the smaller boy closer. Takashi moaned gently inside the boys mouth their tongues soon intertwined. Takashi pushed down just gently, finding the boy slide further with a few tears striding down Hunnys face. Gently, Mori-sempai licked them off slowly.

By the time Mitsukuni was fully seated against his cousin lover the smaller boy was panting against the males chest. So much, it fully filled him, with the extra stretching of course. Takashi had never felt so complete. They both sat still in silence of themselves, their breaths ragged just gently. Takashi had always taken his time and gave Hunny his time to adjust. It was obvious of the size difference between the two males, you could figure how much the smaller host had to deal with. But… This feeling of finally being with Hunny-sempai over and over again made the dark haired boy shiver in pleasure. Takashi wanted nothing more than to serve and make his master happy… They both moaned as large hands gently slid the boy up a little, his hard length sliding just gently out of the blond boy. The blond shuddered as he felt the hardness slide back into him. The cake loving blond arched gently into the man, squeezing carefully as he felt himself lift up on his own knees before coming down upon the mass. This of course all being helped with the hands of his lover on his hips gently exploring the smooth skin.

"Uhn, Takashi…"

The boy whimpered as he felt his own stiffness brush against the males stomach. Takashi groaned inwardly and felt his hands becoming rougher as he started to raise up and slam back into the boy his own hips lurching to receive the thrust. The boy cried gently into the males chest, Takashi placeing soft kisses gently upon the boy's shoulder and gentle bites gently marking him too. Hunny withered and grabbed himself carefully as he started to work his own hands on himself. Soon enough, another hand was left to help him as Takashi gently took his own hand over the boys. Together they worked on Hunny-sempai until the boy started to shudder wildly his breath laboring,

"Ah, ah, T—Ta—Takashi!!"

The boy whimpered harshly and moaned as he felt himself tighten and release into their hands. There was a hoarse and deep moan that rippled into his tiny ear. He came into Mori-sempais hand and on their stomachs. The vibration and squeeze on Takashi made him thrust roughly into the small boy before he too found his climax and releasing receiving gentle yelps with each thrust. The feeling made Hunny squirm and press hard against his lover. The older looking male lifted the boy off of him and drew his softened length out. Mori and Hunny-sempai breathed heavily together, a large but gentle hand brushing the blond males hair out of his face. Mori carefully looked down, and smiled just weakly at his love as he whispered just carefully in his deep voice.

"Mitsikuni… you heard before?"

The boy looked up large childish eyes wide and cheeks blushed just gently, not used to being naked around other people.

"I-I… Yes…"

The dark haired male smiled just gently, letting his lips lower and trace the boys jaw gently tasting his skin. Takashi's hot and ragged breath rest by the blonds ear,

"…Upset?"

Gods, Hunny loved it when Mori actually talked to him so interested. Mori was usually so quiet and stoic sounding so uninterested around people. But around him, he was willing to talk, willing to put in some personality. But the blond boy raised his head, his eyes wide,

"Ah—at you? N-No! Of course not…"

The dark haired male gently smiled and kissed the boys forehead gently. When Haruhi had asked if him and Hunny were having anything…

"They're not ready."

Hunny gently sighed nodding and agreeing, his cute little smile appearing as he snuggled against his cousin finding a warm heartbeat under such a stoic creature. Gods, if the rest of the host club found out about this. They would never live it down. Would they even be kicked out of the club? No—Kyouya was too stingy to let that happen.

"Tehe, it's our little secret." Hunny mumbled with a giggle as he felt hot lips gently run against his neck making him start to doze off in a sleep.

Kyoya-sempai smiled devilishly as he sat in his large king size bed. The day had been quite eventful for the host club.

He'd just figured out something. The way Hunny sempai had been listening in while 'sleeping' all along… The way Mori-sempai had been acting so uncharacteristically for awhile. It all matched up…

Ah, Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins…. Oh, if only they knew what he knew.

* * *

Authors Note:

Yay, Mori and Hunny goodness! They're so cuteee!!

Hope you all weren't taken off by the lemon-ness at the ending...

And the obvious OOC of some characters... Oh well, I suppose sometimes you have to stretch things for them to work right. 3 (...Wow, I totally didn't try to make that sound weird sweatdrop)

But still- I had to add Kyouya because he /is/ really super-human. Damn rich bastards and their shadow king powers.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Authors Note: New Edit!

Hi fanfiction-ers!

Over the past months I've watched my email become filled with people that have favorite'd and commented on my work Our Little Secret. And wow--thanks for the support! In truth, this story was meant to be just a little muse release-er and I didn't exactly expect people to like it (except for those yaoi getters lol) Anyways, since many people have liked this piece of work I've decided to fix it up a little bit! Yepp, for those grammar hounds who have commented about my lousy grammar skills this one's for you! Expect a new edit or even chapter with the new version of Our Little Secret soon!

love, themodestmouse.

And yes, I changed my name, hope ya'll don't mind.


	3. Our Little Secret: Edited !

Hi guys (lol girls)! Well, I did as promised! Here is the new version of Our Little Secret! It's all edited and fixed and should be a better read for all of you! I didn't really change much of the story or context, just most of the grammar and spelling that I missed on the first try. Heh, it seemed like 'gently' was the word of the day back then wasn't it? Haha, oh well, here ya go!

BTW- Poor Kyouya I must'hav spelled his name like five different ways!

* * *

"Haru-chaaaan- Kyaaaa!"

Haruhi jumped from her seat her hair flying out of her eyes, the short, shaggy cut was in need of a good trim. However, she wasn't too worried about her brown mess seeing what a terrible fall the smallest of the Host Club had just endured.

Hunny-sempai seemed immobile for a moment. His honey blond hair scattered over his face. The fall had only taken a few seconds, seeing that the boy slipped from his chair after jumping excitingly telling Haruhi how wonderful this chocolate cake was. It seemed like everyday the boy had plenty to say about his cake. But today Haruhi was actually willing to try a bite, so the boy got over excited. He simply slipped from his chair after bouncing excessively on it and fell backwards.

The host club had been gathered for a meeting about the next day's appearance. The twins seemed set on making a space astronaut theme, as Tamaki had exuberantly given his ideas of dressing up as 'commoners' and seeing it would fit the customers to experience new surroundings. Mori-sempai of course had been silent, seeming content as he took his eyes off the small boy to watch his fellow club members bicker.

The sudden crash and scream had sent the room in silence. Each head had swiveled around to stare at the boy on the ground. But by that time, a tall and looming figure had already found his way to pick up the child effortlessly.

"Mitsukuni..."

Takashi hissed in worry, his deep voice breaking the silence. The boy's eyes were open and slightly glazed. Haruhi gasped as she stepped forward her eyes wide in shock. Was…was…? The host members stared at the smallest boy.

"Kiaa—He's…!!" Tamaki blurted out his hand reaching out for Haruhi.

The only girl gasped crying out, "Choking!"

The two twins looked mortified. Even Kyouya looked up from his paperwork.

Never ever once had the members of the host club seen Hunny-sempai choke. The boy was usually too fast of an eater to let any of his food go to waste by air. So he never talked when he chewed. Partially, because the club manners were brought upon him, but he didn't want to ruin the taste of the cake. Savoring. But now the boy sputtered, his hands flying to his throat.

Mori-sempai's eyes widened as he swiftly turned the boy over, his slender and small frame fitting right in his chest. He took his arms and jutted them into the boy's gut with a rough push. The boy gave a choke and spit out the foot as it launched from his throat. And Hunny gasped for air his hands seeming to grab for air. However, Takashi held the boy tightly his eyes still wide in fear.

Of course the small boy started to burst out crying. Like any child who had gotten hurt or scared so easily Hunny wasn't much too different. Besides the fact that he was already a senior and ready to graduate, the boy wailed pathetically. The tallest dark haired male clutched the boy tightly his face still in shock.

Kyouya sighed figuring that he wouldn't have to call in the medics and, finding the scene a disturbance to his accounting he was now slightly annoyed. Without words he quickly returned back to his previous train of thought. The twins relaxed nervous eyes leaving the boy as they slouched back on the expensive red couch. Tamaki gave a dramatic gasp and leaped to meet the young child and gush him with love.

"Hunny-sempaaaaai!"

With open arms, Takashi wailed along with the boy in sympathy. Within five feet of the boy, Tamaki tried reaching for the boy. But he was quickly met with a dark heated glare.

Takashi steely turned his head his eyes glaring right into the face of a hopelessly, worrisome, lonely prince. The blond king immediately seemed to freeze in midair. His color turned white. Haruhi stared blankly. The twins noticed the sudden change and looked up. And even Kyouya glanced up from his laptop.

Mori-sempai…. Glaring?

Tamaki fell to the ground and quickly cowered away into his own corner. On his way he meekly mumbled something about 'so mean' and 'how cruel'.

The tallest dark haired male rose on his feet, carrying the young crying child against him. The sempai quickly looked away and headed for the door stiffly.

Nobody moved to stop him.

When the door clicked closed a pause of silence passed. Tamaki was huddled in his dark corner trying to recuperate after the rude and rather violent glance.

The twins tilted their head confused.

"Ayyyaa? Mori-sempai glaring?"

The twins spoke aloud their voices just barely identical. Haruhi seemed to look interested her finger just barely touching her teeth in thought. Tamaki crawled over and latched to the small girls leg.

"So…so cold…"

Haruhi ignored the idiot attached to her leg and pondered. She in her whole entire time with the host club had never seen Mori-sempai glare. Or really anything else. His stoic stare was agonizing to look at long, however when he smiled, it was rather a rare moment. The girl spoke gently,

"That is rather weird. I've never seen him violent before."

The girl tilted her head too her brown eyes being slightly covered by her dark short hair.

"Kyouya?"

The girl inquired as she glanced over at the working male. The dark haired shadow king shifted in his seat crossing his legs. His pen gently twirled in his fingers.

"Hmm. I suppose he was simply fearful for a moment. And Tamaki seemed like the next threat possible."

The twins burst in on laughter right on que.

"Haha! Since when is Tamaki a threat?!"

The king let go of Haru's leg and stood tall. His chest stuck out as he powerfully crossed his arms his nose stuck in the air.

"I am quite the threat! With these devilish good looks and my handsome charm…"

Haruhi snorted in laughter and turned her back to the group. Tamaki found himself in the corner again facing a little blizzard of depression.

"No-no, not like that. I think Mori-sempai was just in shock and reacted in the moment. He is rather connected to Hunny-sempai…"

Haruhi found no objectors and slowly turned. Her eyes met two pairs of devilish twin eyes.

"Haruhi… are you suggesting that…"

The twins trailed off their mouths then opening to say...

Tamaki burst through the twins his hands grabbing the girl's head and covering her ears. However, she could still hear the yelling of the blond king.

"Kyyaaa! Don't you dare put thoughts of that into my little Haruhi's head!"

The twins laughed mysteriously as Haruhi pulled herself from the head lock. She attempted to knock Tamaki out before he shed back away to his corner shuddering at the girls fierceness.

The twins jumped on the couch giggling and snickering as they whispered in each others ears.

"Wha?" Haruhi hesitated and stepped forward. Her timid look was directed at Kyouya as he spoke blandly his interest not in this conversation.

"Very doubtful, you two. I wouldn't go spreading rumors like that."

The twins looked at the man with glasses carefully. He really wasn't human…

Haruhi blinked and the twins shrugged in unison before turning to the girl.

"Haru-chan, what do you think of the brotherly love act?"

They held each other close, Hikaru dared to put a finger delicately under Karou's chin. Haru looked blank and shrugged it off,

"It's a rather unbelievable act."

The two felt stabs at their chests but continued with faltered devilish smiles.

"So… what do you think of cousinly love?"

Silence crept into every air pocket of the third music room. Haruhi stared at the boys confused. Cousin…. Love… She finally blinked and felt realization hit her.

"O-Oh."

Tamaki-sempai broke from his depressed state and danced around the room grabbing Haruhi.

"Kyaaii! You do not need these kinds of thoughts—"

Haruhi stepped away from the idiot and tilted her head again. She could almost hear a 'how cute' from the blond male dancing around.

"Wait. You think Mori-sempai is gay?"

The twins blinked at the thought. Kyouya-sempai sighed bitterly under his breath and Tamaki gave a little squeal and fell to the floor. Haruhi seemed slightly taken back.

The host club had never thought about it before. Hikaru and Karou's brotherly love act was a known fake between the secrets of the club but had anybody ever really paid attention to Takashi and Mutsikuni's relationship. Sure the girls had thought it cute and all, but the males of the group hadn't thought more of it. Except for… The twins, Tamaki and Haruhi stared at the glasses wearing male.

"Kyouya… you knew?!"

The male set down his pen and glanced up at the exasperated group that was crowded in front of him.

"Not completely, no. But I had a feeling something was going on between those two. Ever since customers have been steadily increasing on seeing Mori and Hunny-sempai I've been curious to why."

The group blinked. Kayoya slyly smiled and sat back in his chair.

"Due to my observations, I concluded that no—Mori-sempai is not gay."

The group—except Haruhi—sighed and sat back. Haruhi stared gently at the glasses faced male. The dark haired fellow gently smiled wider and spoke again breaking the relaxation.

"But he is bisexual."

"KYAAA?"

The twins clutched to each other in surprise, and Tamaki anime dropped to the floor with a huge sweat drop. Haruhi seemed to blankly stare down at the ground her big doe eyes wide as a tinted blush crossed her face.

Tamaki sputtered aloud,

"B-b-but, why did you not tell us?"

The twins squealed in agreement, seeing they were still clutching to each other dramatically. Haruhi turned away and sat on the couch, pulling out a book.

Kyouya shrugged simply and began writing more down,

"I found no reason why it would help you all to know that. It's non of your business anyway."

Tamaki sputtered to say something back but instead noticed a rather calm looking Haru-chan. He crawled over to the female and gave her attention,

"Ha-Haru-chan, do you not find this disturbing?"

The female's brown eyes innocently left her page and glanced at the idiot male. She smiled cutely and shook her head gently. Rather on the inside, she wanted to pound Tamaki to the ground.

"Of course not—my father is gay. You all know that."

"Ah, yeah."

They spoke in unison the twins sliding down in the couch comfortably. Haru lost her interest in Tamaki and began reading. Tamaki couldn't believe it. There was a bisexual in the club?! They had to excuse the fact that the brotherly love act between the twins was a hoax. Actually, in real life the twins were perfectly straight. They didn't mind touching their own sibling, but the thought of another strange man made things different.

Tamaki sat Indian style in the middle of the room feeling dazed. Finally, he spoke from his trance.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" Kyouya piped in right on que.

"Wha-What about Hunny-sempai?"

"What about him?"

"He too is--?"

Haruhi gasped and blushed avidly, the twins squealing with delight at how cute Haru-chan looked. But she couldn't help it. Would Hunny-sempai really be...?

"I'm unsure. Hunny rarely reveals any forms of sexual affection seeing that he still acts like a child."

Haru-chan got ten shades brighter. Oh, kami, they could not be talking about this. The girl buried her nose in her book as if to ignore them all. Gods, why did she stay here again? Oh yes. Her mind reverted back to the sound of breaking glass that cost her eight million yen. Maybe even more… The girl glanced at Kyouya—cheap rich bastard.

Tamaki shuddered and slumped into depressed thought. His little family was turning…

The music room doors opened just gently. The people within the room tensed just gently before they saw a blond fluffy head poke out of the door. A tear streaked face was now happy and bright holding a pink and soft looking bunny plush in his hands. The boy skipped in dancing around the host members yawning his words.

"All better! All better!"

The boy gave one last dance before collapsing on a nearby couch covered and shaded in a canopy. The boy seemed to pass out from exhaustion of the earlier distress and fell asleep calmly.

Following along, a calm and stoic looking male entered. Tamaki turned to see a normal looking Mori-sempai follow the boy over to where they were. His posture was normal, his hands gently folded in his pant pockets his eyes keeping a lazy but calm figure to them. Nothing like the death glare he had been given before.

Mori glanced gently over to the sleeping boy before stepping over to Tamaki. The still sitting male looked up in almost fright. However, Mori simply looked down before speaking. His voice was deep and heavy, however calm,

"I apologize for my behavior before."

The male stepped back and sat on a chair beside the sleeping boy. He pulled out his usual reading book and calmly started to read again.

Haruhi smiled to see that everything was better again. Tamaki timidly nodded and scuttled back to Haruhi's leg. The twins on the other hand were whispering to themselves glancing over behind the couch at the dark haired male that was reading so calmly.

Takashi sighed inwardly. He probably shouldn't have gotten so defensive over Hunny. His instincts must have gotten the better of them. But seeing Hunny-sempai in that state of fear. The dark haired male tried to shrug off the thought. But it was soon obvious of the two males that were now peeking out behind his broad shoulders.

"Oh Mori-kunnnn..."

The twins sung gently in unison. The male looked up from his book to see the two twins looming over him a shadow nicely placed on his blue suit.

"Hn?" The larger male spoke almost lazily.

"Ayaa, how is Hunny-sempai doing?"

Their voices were sly like usual. It didn't take a fool to realize something was up. However, the dark haired male played along and spoke.

"Fine."

The twins twirled around a little and peeked into the tent before giggling and returning back to the confused male. Mori wasn't lost on what exactly was going on. Whenever these two got bored, he knew something was bound to happen. And now, it included him. Out of all the people, him? Since when did he become of any great importance to—

"Oooh, good good. You looked so scared when he fell."

"You must have thought he died, eh? With an expression like that, Mori-sempai."

Haruhi glanced up discreetly to notice the gentle crease come to the larger seniors forehead. It was for one obvious that Takashi didn't like people getting into his business. Or at least letting people see a side of him that he wasn't used to showing. But it had been true, they had all seen how Mori had panicked when Hunny-sempai was choking.

"What are you getting at?"

Tamaki and Haruhi… even Kyouya tensed a little. Since when did Takashi speak more than one word—even a question?! The twins seemed slightly taken back but were right on track again soon.

"Ahhhh, nothing, nothing! Anyways, we've all decided that we—"

"—as in me and Hikaru—"

"—are going to set you, Mori-sempai—"

"—on a date!"

Mori blinked once finding his face blank. Aw crap, now something was really up. This was far too obvious that they wanted information. His book closed gently and he stared up at the two twins that had read each others sentences off. Tamaki grinned and started to snicker. Kyouya sighed and shook his head. Haruhi blinked and blushed. Whhhaaa?

Mori raised a brow and spoke.

"No. You're not."

The twins both were equally stabbed with rejection and floundered for a return.

"Ah, sempai, but you have only a few selected customers that are yours. Don't you want more?"

The book found its way open again.

"Don't mind."

The host club wondered how many more words they could get from Takashi in one day. Haruhi gently closed her book and sat forward a little, words escaping her lips,

"So you ARE gay?"

Haruhi widened her eyes and set a hand over her mouth. She slinked back into her chair, wondering if the overstuffed cushions could bring her away. Why had she just said that? Why?

Tamaki stopped giggling, The twins looked shocked. Mori sempai seemed to loose color in his face. Kyouya sighed and chimed in,

"Hm, Haruhi, I said bisexual—not gay."

"You did?" Hikaru turned a head at the glasses boy.

"Are you sure?" Karou turned his head too.

"No you didn't…" Tamaki pouted and turned to Mom.

Kyouya sighed at his bunch of idiots. Surprisingly, this conversation had turned casual except for a horrified Mori-kun.

"Actually, I did."

Silence passed and everyone noticed a slightly miffed Mori. The dark haired tan male eyed Kyouya before shifting his eyes off to Hunny-sempai who was still finding his nap to be continuous. The male cringed inwardly, well, figures everybody would find out.

"Na-Nani?"

Mori stuttered slightly, his eyes sliding from host member to host member. He must either be really embarrassed or totally pissed. Tamaki grinned rather pleased that they were getting this much emotion from the usually quite and silent type. Perhaps the fact that his own personal life was bring brought out gave him the chance to show a little color… or in this case a little less.

"Weeeeelll, we were all curious of the nasty look you gave Tono-sempai earlier and somehow we just rolled into that conversation."

Mori blinked and nodded returning to his book leaving the club with a still standing question about his sexuality. The rest of the members blinked and hesitated. Haruhi spoke gently choosing her words carefully,

"So you and Hunny-sempai…well, er...?"

"Eh?"

Mori stilled awkwardly and let his eyes wander over the host club members. They were all pretty much paying attention. The tallest man gave a innocent glance to the sleeping Mitsukuni before giving a small but reassuring smile.

"No."

And with that deadpanned answer, the male returned back to his book.

"Ahhh." The twins sighed and rested back on the couch comfortably finding conversation getting old. Tamaki seemed taken back by the whole conversation. So nobody was weirded out by the fact that they had a half gay man in their presence? Maybe it was just him… Eek, he didn't want to receive that glare ever again.

When Hunny-sempai woke up he floundered around the room as usual taking Takashi along with him. However, by this time, the host club was departing. Hunny was sad as usual as his favorite group of hosts departed for home. Mitsikuni made sure to take Takashi home so they could train at the dojo.

A few hours later, the young boy found himself naked and panting just gently. His tiny hands rested on large broad shoulders that were naked as well. A just as bare Takashi took his large hands and gripped the young boy's tiny white thighs sliding him closer. The feeling of a dominate Takashi came over as Mitsikuni even sat on top of his lap. The way those powerful fingers gripped his skin but were so careful in doing it.

Hunny whimpered as usual, finding himself never wanting to go through the insertion pain that usually came his way when Takashi took him. However, as usual, Mori smoothly lowered his head, a hot cheek sliding against his own heated air coming out from his mouth and sliding against the blond's ear. A deep baritone voice crawled into his ear slightly ragged.

"Gentle… Promise…"

The boy came closer, finding his own erection sliding against a larger one. He withered against the broad, hard chest and nodded wanting so much more. Ever since they had figured their love for each other, they had found ways to show it. At first, it had been tea parties alone with cakes and sweets. Then those sweets had turned to kisses. And finally, Takashi had shown him something so wonderful…

Two large and wet fingers gently touched the rim of his hole. The boy gasped as they entered just pleasingly. His blond shinning hair scattered against the larger boy's chest as tiny hands gripped at his sempai. Hunny moaned meekly as he greedily pushed back at the fingers, finding them enter. The boy blushed bashfully, finding the bold courage to look up. He found two dark, warming eyes staring back at him almost curiously. The blond male blushed more and pushed back a little into the hand harder finding the fingers slide in more.

"Uh-uhnnn, Takashi…"

The smaller boy whimpered as the fingers opened him mercifully stretching him out. The larger male stifled a groan as he slid two fingers out. His hands swooped over the boy's narrow child like hips. With ease, the dark haired male lifted sweet Hunny over him. The boy's nimble knees just barely scraped the ground, his toes brushing quietly on his own floor.

They both stared down at what was going to happen next. Hunny looked apprehensive as Mori let his eyes slide into a lustful gaze. However, he was fully aware of Hunny-kuns situation. He had always had a soft spot for the smallest boy. Cautiously, the larger male let gravity help as he let his own length start to push against the boy's ass.

Mitsukuni gasped finding his lips being met with Takashi's and the blond child found comfort within those lips. They kissed almost with chaste, finding this exotic feeling of forbidden to be something interesting. The boy hushed a cry finding the stretching to be a hard stretch to him. A muscled arm protectively wrapped around him sliding the smaller boy closer. Takashi moaned hesitantly inside the boys mouth their tongues soon intertwined. Takashi pushed down testing, finding the boy slide further with a few tears striding down Hunnys face. Lovingly, Mori-sempai licked them off slowly.

By the time Mitsukuni was fully seated against his cousin lover the smaller boy was panting against the males chest. So much, it fully filled him, with the extra stretching of course. Takashi had never felt so complete. They both sat still in silence of themselves, their breaths ragged with pain and pleasure. Takashi had always taken his time and gave Hunny time to adjust. It was obvious of the size difference between the two males, you could figure how much the smaller host had to deal with. But… This feeling of finally being with Hunny-sempai over and over again made the dark haired boy shiver in pleasure. Takashi wanted nothing more than to serve and make his master happy… They both moaned as large hands gently slid the boy up a little, his hard length sliding just gently out of the blond boy. The blond quivered as he felt the hardness slide back into him. The cake loving blond arched hard into the man, squeezing carefully as he felt himself lift up on his own knees before coming down upon the fevered mass. This of course all being helped with the hands of his lover on his hips anxious hands exploring the smooth skin.

"Oh, Takashi…"

The boy whimpered as he felt his own stiffness brush against the males abs. Takashi groaned inwardly and felt his hands becoming rougher as he started to raise up and slam back into the boy his own hips lurching to receive the thrust. The boy cried trembling into the males chest, Takashi placing soft kisses gently upon the boy's shoulder and soft bites gently marking him too. Hunny withered and grabbed himself carefully as he started to work up and down on himself. Soon enough, another hand was brought to help him as Takashi swiftly took his own hand over the boys. Together they worked on Hunny-sempai until the boy started to shudder wildly his breath laboring,

"Ah, ah, T—Ta—Takashi!!"

The boy whimpered harshly and moaned as he felt himself tighten and release into their hands. The two of them cried aloud, Mori shuddered quickly feeling his hand grow sticky. There was a hoarse and deep moan that rippled into his tiny ear. He came into Mori-sempais hand and on their stomachs. The vibration and squeeze on Takashi made him thrust roughly into the small boy before he too found his climax and releasing receiving gentle yelps with each thrust. The larger of the two trembled, his eyes squeezed shut as he saw flashes of bright white pleasure. The loosening feeling made Hunny squirm and press hard against his lover. The older looking male lifted the boy off of him and drew his softened length out. Mori and Hunny-sempai breathed heavily together, a large but careful hand brushing the blond males hair out of his face. Mori carefully looked down, and smiled just weakly at his love as he whispered just softly in his deep voice.

"Mitsikuni… you heard before?"

The boy looked up large childish eyes wide and cheeks blushed just gently, not used to being naked so openly.

"I-I… Yes…"

The dark haired male smiled, letting his lips lower and trace the boys jaw sweetly tasting his skin. Takashi's hot and ragged breath rest by the blonds ear,

"…Upset?"

Gods, Hunny loved it when Mori actually talked. Mori was usually so quiet and stoic sounding, so uninterested around people. But around him, he was willing to talk, willing to put in some personality. But the blond boy raised his head, his eyes wide,

"Ah—at you? N-No! Of course not…"

The dark haired male seemed satisfied as he kissed the boys forehead. When Haruhi had asked if him and Hunny were having anything…

"They're not ready."

Hunny gently sighed nodding and agreeing, his cute little smile appearing as he snuggled against his cousin finding a warm heartbeat under such a stoic creature. Gods, if the rest of the host club found out about this. They would never live it down. Would they even be kicked out of the club? No—Kyouya was too stingy to let that happen.

"Tehe, it's our little secret." Hunny mumbled with a giggle as he felt hot lips gently run against his neck making him start to doze off in a sleep.

Kyouya-sempai smiled devilishly as he sat in his large king size bed. The day had been quite eventful for the host club.

He'd just figured out something. The way Hunny sempai had been listening in while 'sleeping' all along… The way Mori-sempai had been acting so uncharacteristically for awhile. It all matched up…

Ah, Tamaki, Haruhi, the twins…. Oh, if only they knew what he knew.

* * *

Soo, how was it? Review! 3


End file.
